克瑞特星
Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log states that atmospheres habitable to oxygen-breathers, such as 人類s, are known as "Type 1" atmospheres. Leia, Princess of Alderaan shows that Crait's atmosphere is breathable to humans, thus the 行星 has a Type 1 atmosphere. |climate=Temperate |gravity= |terrain=*鹽 flats *山區 *Canyons |water=水ways |interest=*Crait outpostStar Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide (p. 170) *Mines of Crait |flora= |fauna=水晶狐 |species= |otherspecies= |language= |government= |population=Uninhabited |demonym= |cities= |imports= |exports=*Minerals *Salt **Sodium |affiliation=*反抗軍同盟 *抵抗勢力}} '''Crait'是一個小的礦業行星，位於銀河系外層區域的遙遠方位。 Covered with a layer of 白 鹽 over its red-colored soil, the planet once hosted a 反抗軍同盟 outpost during their early rebellion against the tyrannical 銀河帝國. 很多年後, the uninhabited planet became a haven for 莉亞·歐嘉納's 抵抗勢力, which resulted in a battle between the Resistance and the 第一軍團 on the planet surface. 敘述 Crait was a small, desolate and uninhabited 行星 located in a remote star system of the same name. The planet was rich in minerals and orbited one star. A thick crust of 白-colored 鹽 covered nearly the entire planet surface, with red-colored mineral base of amirite underneath. Dominated by large salt flats, the planet also featured 山區, canyons and deeply sunken 水ways—which were possibly home to aquatic creatures. The planet had a Type 1 atmosphere—it was breathable to oxygen-breathers, such as 人類s. The white salt-covered surface reflected the planet's sunlight, which would be blinding at midday. The sodium-containing salt also made the planet surface slippery, hard to travel; with gusts of wind sending up flumes of white salt. The planet was also inhabited by Vulptices, fox-like creatures with white, crystalline fur that lived within the burrows and tunnels beneath the surface of Crait. 歷史 帝國時期 During the reign of the 銀河帝國, the early rebel movement—a loose network of rebel cells led in secret by Senator Bail Organa of 奧德朗Ahsoka—established a secret outpost on the northern continent of the planet Crait. In the year 3 BBY, one of these rebel groups attacked Calderos Station, a large Imperial facility used as a deep-space waypoint, to weaken Imperial control and cover rebel shipment tracks to Crait. Although the rebels presumed that all data about Calderos Station was erased, Bail's adopted daughter Princess 莉亞·歐嘉納 managed to find some old space traffic data which linked Crait and Calderos Station. To discover the identity of the attacker, Leia Organa and her guard 中尉Ress Batten traveled to Crait aboard the Polestar. After the ship landed on the planet surface, Leia was detained by rebel soldiers as she refused their proposal to leave Crait immediately. Upon being taken to the base, Leia found out that it was her father who was in charge of this facility, and her parents were secretly organizing a rebel movement against the Empire. The rebel movement eventually turned into a more organized 反抗軍同盟, and the Crait outpost was abandoned some time before the Battle of Scarif in 0 BBY, which marked the outbreak of the 銀河內戰.星際大戰外傳：俠盜一號 Later in the Galactic Civil War, Rebel heroes Leia Organa and 路克·天行者 led the Rebellion to Crait while searching for a location for a new Rebel base. During the search, they encountered Trusk Berinato, a 男 individual who employed some mining droids to work in the Mines of Crait. 第一軍團抵抗勢力戰爭 Many years later, some time after the destruction of the 弒星者基地 in 34 ABY,Star Wars: Galactic Atlas Crait became a haven for the fleeing forces of the 抵抗勢力, a small military force founded by Leia Organa to combat the 第一軍團. As a result, the planet became a battleground between the two factions, which involved V-4X-D ski speeders and the 千年鷹 facing off with All Terrain MegaCaliber Six walkers, First Order AT-ATs, TIE/fo and TIE/sf space superiority fighters. Locations Crait was a desolate and uninhabited world which had neither orbital stations, nor spaceports. Prior to 3 BBY, the early rebellion against the Empire established a secret outpost on the northern continent of the planet. The outpost was still there when the abandoned base became a haven for the Resistance some time after 34 ABY. Additionally, Crait hosted mines to extract the planet's minerals. 故事中之外 Crait是由STAR WARS：最後的絕地武士一片所創造。 於2017年12月15日上映。 最先在''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide中提到。 a reference guide for the 2016 film ''星際大戰外傳：俠盜一號, written by Pablo Hidalgo and released on December 16, 2016. Crait made its first appearance in Leia, Princess of Alderaan, a young adult novel written by Claudia Gray and released as part of the Journey to Star Wars: The Last Jedi series on September 1, 2017. First footage of Crait was revealed in the very first teaser trailer for The Last Jedi, which premiered during The Last Jedi panel at Celebration Orlando on April 14, 2017. The real-world location for Crait was Salar de Uyuni, the world's largest salt flat located in Bolivia. According to the film's writer and director Rian Johnson, Crait will "play a key role in the movie." Crait was also included in Star Tours: The Adventures Continue, Disney's simulator ride theme park attraction. Anthony Daniels reprised his role as C-3PO for the new sequence,Star Tours Disney Parks Panel | Star Wars Celebration 2017 which debuted at Disneyland Park and Disney's Hollywood Studios on November 17, 2017. Additionally, Electronic Arts has announced that Crait will be included to the upcoming video game Star Wars Battlefront II as a "Galactic Assault" map in December 13, 2017, coincided with the release of The Last Jedi. Crait will be the subject of the upcoming Marvel Comics title Star Wars: The Last Jedi – Storms of Crait, written by Ben Acker and Ben Blacker with art by Mike Mayhew, and scheduled for release on December 27, 2017. 出場 *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – Storms of Crait'' *STAR WARS：最後的絕地武士 Non-canon appearances *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' 註釋 Category:行星